


Exposed

by darkrosaleen



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, M/M, Marking, Rope Bondage, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Patrick wanted somebody to get all up in his soft, sensitive bits, and he didn't want the opportunity to say no.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Vulnerability. Set roughly around 2006.

If someone had asked Travis who was least likely to find themselves tied up in his bed, he'd probably have said Stump.

It was obvious that Patrick wasn't used to being immobilized. He couldn't stop squirming, flexing his wrists and pulling his shoulders to strain against the rope. It left marks on his skin wherever the rope dug in and rubbed, already livid pink after about twenty seconds of struggling.

Travis thought everybody looked gorgeous in rope, but _this_. God, this was going to ruin him for other bottoms.

Travis ran his palm up Patrick's thigh and over his wrist, the skin warm and tacky next to smooth nylon. He'd bought the red rope for Disashi, but it looked just as good on Patrick's skin. 

"You're so damn pretty, baby. Wrapped up like a present." 

Patrick scowled, flushing all down his chest. "If you're just going to look at me, maybe I should be the one doing the tying."

That sent a prickle of annoyance down Travis's spine. If they were playing a different kind of game, Patrick would've been backhanded for that kind of sass. But if Travis wanted a good boy who was eager to please, he'd be with Pete right now.

Travis grabbed Patrick's legs and hitched them forward, causing Patrick to overbalance and tip onto his back with a startled grunt. The frog tie looked even better from this angle, Patrick's knees in the air, back arching as he squirmed and fidgeted. He looked even smaller like this—the magic of foreshortening—and Travis liked it, liked feeling like he could pick Patrick up and put him anywhere he wanted.

He tweaked and rolled Patrick's nipples into stiff red peaks, only a few shades lighter than the rope. This chest tie was designed for someone with tits, and it squished and molded the pale flesh of Patrick's chest, leaving it exposed to Travis's wicked fingers. When Travis grabbed a handful and squeezed, Patrick swore and made an aborted attempt to kick him with his legs tied together. It would've been hilarious if Travis wasn't hard enough to hammer nails.

"Nuh uh," Travis said, grabbing Patrick's jaw and forcing him to look straight. "Don't you start. What did you ask me for?"

Patrick tried to look Travis in the eye, but couldn't quite manage it with his glasses off. "To have my—to be exposed. All of me. Made to take it." 

Travis grinned. "To be hurt," he said, giving Patrick's side a sharp pinch. "Used and abused like a pretty little slut, and you can't do nothing to stop it."

It was different from what most people asked Travis for. But Patrick had said he didn't want to follow orders, or be rewarded or punished ("None of that _please sir, may I have your cock sir_ ," Patrick had said, in a snide tone of voice that would have earned him a slap in different circumstances). Patrick wanted somebody to get all up in his soft, sensitive bits, and he didn't want the opportunity to say no.

Travis rolled his palms over Patrick's chest, and this time Patrick couldn't help arching into it, letting out a shaky breath when Travis kneaded the flesh. "Always thought you had the prettiest little tits," Travis said.

"Not a girl," Patrick grunted, rolling his cock against Travis's thigh. "In case you forgot."

Damn, this kid was a brat and a half. "You got something to say about it? Some three syllable word on the tip of your tongue?" Patrick glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Didn't think so."

Travis bent down to kiss the rope over Patrick's sternum, continuing down Patrick's torso. Travis didn't like to make comparisons, but it was hard not to think about Pete's sleek body under rope. Pete knew he was hot, and he loved the display of it, preening and twisting to show off the delicate play of colored rope on dark ink. Travis figured he got enough shit for knowing how good he looked.

Patrick clearly hated every second of this, but in terms of aesthetics, he was rocketing fast into Travis's top ten. The rope was a little too tight, digging into the softness of Patrick's body, the contrast of taut red rope on soft white flesh. Travis loved tying up people with tats, but there was something about all that bare, paper-white skin that made Travis want to mess it up.

Like any good singer, Patrick breathed with his belly, heaving and panting as he got more embarrassed and more turned on. Travis wished he'd done the harness all the way down his stomach, to watch the rope cutting in with each breath. 

Easy access was nice too. Travis grabbed Patrick's belly and squeezed, making Patrick swear and kick and screw his eyes shut. Patrick's cock was stiff against his thigh.

"You like it when I touch you here?" Travis said. Patrick whined and tossed his head against the pillow. Travis gave his stomach a light smack, watching it jiggle. "You like when I hurt you here? When's the last time somebody roughed you up the way you want?" He rubbed his thumb over a silvery stretch mark, rolling ideas around in his mind.

"Don’t move," he said, patting Patrick's belly with a grin before getting up to hunt on top of the dresser.

"You think you're funny, but you're not," Patrick groused, eyes still shut. He didn't open them until Travis sat back down and uncapped the Sharpie, letting the scent travel through the air.

"Gonna write my name on your belly," Travis said nonchalantly, "so it's mine, and I can do what I want with it."

He gave Patrick time to object, but he didn't say his safeword. He didn't say anything. He just chewed on his lip and stared at Travis with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks.

Travis planted his left hand on Patrick's stomach while he traced out the placement of the letters. Patrick's stomach quivered and trembled under his hand, shuddering with each deep breath. It was hard to get the lines to come out straight, especially since the marker tickled and made Patrick twitch even more.

"Stay still," Travis warned, giving it another smack. Patrick gasped, but he made a genuine attempt to relax, taking in slow, even breaths. Travis let his thumb rub a soothing pattern on Patrick's skin, watching the tall letters take shape. The ink was pure black against Patrick's skin, and it made Travis's fingers itch for his gun, to shoot some color onto that flawless surface. Maybe he'd beg once the scene was over.

He sat back to inspect his work, a shaky **TRAVIE** right under Patrick's ribs. It sent a hot jolt through Travis, despite the shoddy workmanship. He pushed his shorts down and fisted his cock, eyes wandering over the debauched picture in front of him.

"Look at me," Travis said. He grabbed Patrick's belly with his other hand, kneading it roughly. "See how good you look with my hands on you?"

That made Patrick open his eyes, staring between the hand on his stomach and the hand on Travis's dick. "Fuck, your hands are so hot. I want them all over me."

Travis groaned and splattered Patrick's belly with come. He replaced his softening cock with Patrick's, pulling harder than he liked on himself. His instincts were correct; Patrick moaned and shook, fucking up into Travis's hand. 

Travis bent down and sank his teeth into the soft flesh, biting a bruise just to the side of Patrick's navel. Patrick came all over himself, half in Travis's hair.

"Fuck," Patrick sighed, slumping boneless in the ropes. "Holy shit. You're actually not bad at this."

He wasn’t a good boy like Pete, but Travis liked him just fine.


End file.
